Tightly Packed Panic
by RetardedMe
Summary: Wanna see what happen when closing Sasuke and Naruto in a same box? SMUT&YAOI! SasuNaru [ONESHOT]


Dirty Little Secrets

**Disclaimer**: Duh, I don't own all of these songs or Naruto! I only own my plot for Sasuke's present, and it makes me go –ARG- whenever I say this. I don't own the doujinshi neither

**Summery**: Wanna see what happen when closing Sasuke and Naruto in a same box? SMUT&YAOI! SasuNaru [ONESHOT

**Warnings**: YAOI, Shounen ai, HUMOR

**Songs**: All About Us – TATU (Ratings: 4 ½ stars. The song really rocks! And the video is totally outta it! See the uncensored section and you'll LOVE it! ESP the gun shot, it rawks!) Right Here, Right Now – Fatboy Slim (I can't get the lyrics for this song, but it fits the doujinshi perfectly!)

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto (MAIN)

**Authoress Notes**: Yay, this one-shot is up! I kinda liked this doujinshi cause of the beautiful illustrations and the matching song by 'mightuchan'! Worship her/him; I am the only one translating the doujinshis into fanfics! So no flaming please!

- ☆ TIGHTLY PACKED PANIC ☆ -

A SasuNaru Doujinshi into a Fanfic

"Sasuke, shove over there more!"

"Your leg is in the way, dumbass."

Some hurried words could be heard from a small crate in the store room, and the reason for this, is that one hour ago…

Flashback

"There's a mission today, but for the benefit of you two, whose teamwork is way out of line, just the two of you'll be doing a special teamwork-building C rank mission together."

Kakashi smiled happily as Sasuke and Naruto faced him with a 'WTF, YOU WANNA ME TO DIE!?' look.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired. "Today Sakura will remain in the village separately and attend to a few internal affairs."

Looking at each other, Sasuke and Naruto glanced for a while… before turning their heads away with a 'Humph!!' Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head. "You guys, if you don't want to die, work together. No, really. This time, as long as there's nothing big, I don't intend to help you."

So with that, Sasuke and Naruto went off to Sound to take a stolen scroll which belongs to them.

"Naruto, any luck?" Sasuke whispered to him while holding up the candle. Naruto scowled angrily. "I told you, it's useless! There's too many scrolls that look the same, and I can't tell which is which…If only Sakura-chan was here, it would make the whole thing easier!"

Sasuke snorted. "Stop complaining, we don't have time. Hurry up already." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the tone Sasuke was using. "Alright, I get it… You're so full of yourself."

A sound nin watched at them while staying hidden in the lush green growth of trees. Jumping down with other nins, they dashed towards the storeroom. Sasuke's senses suddenly sensed someone else foreign chakra.

"They've noticed us. Naruto, douse the light and find some cover!" Sasuke whispered hurriedly to his partner while looking for somewhere to hide. Apparently, Naruto's smart answer was, "Huh!?"

"Ah! Urgh…this could be bad…"

- ☆ TIGHTLY PACKED PANIC ☆ -

Sasuke turned his head. There was a crate, fairly small enough to hold his without bending down. Smirking, he was about to get in when something, or someone pushed him in.

The wooden crate slammed down with a soft 'BANG!' and a 'CLICK!' Sasuke winced as his head was still throbbing from the pain of landing head first in the crate. Something was also pushing him in the small crate, and Sasuke growled.

'What is that? Damn it!'

Looking a bit closer, Sasuke peered at the thing or the person and saw… Naruto. "Naruto!? You…What are you doing? Go hide somewhere else!" Naruto protested sharply. "Hey, I couldn't help it; this was the only good hiding place!"

"Are you stupid? If we both hide in the one place, and they happen to…" Sasuke started to ramble, but was cut off with Naruto's three words.

"…It won't open."

Sasuke immediately acted upon his instinct to push open the cover, but it was tight. "Wha…No way…I think it locked itself…"

End Flashback

"What should we do? We can't complete the mission like this!" Naruto whispered, worried. Sasuke hmped. "We only ended up like this because you had to come and get in here."

"Being partnered with you is just asking for trouble." Sasuke sighed. Naruto was about to say something about Sasuke's hair when Sasuke's thigh accidentally nudged against his cock.

Surprised, Naruto couldn't catch himself and let you a moan. "Ah!" Sasuke looked up, startled. Silence hung over the box.

Naruto immediately blushed red and covered his mouth with both hands. "Don't make such weird noises." Naruto huffed indignantly, "Sh-shut up! I can't help it because it's narrow!"

With that, Naruto's knee bumped into Sasuke's crotch, and Sasuke let out a surprised 'Ugh' himself. Naruto leered at him, sniggering. "You too, don't make weird noises! You said 'Ugh'!"

Sasuke blushed beet red. "BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" The zori (sandals) clad feet stepped on Naruto's crotch heavily and the kitsune holder could not help but let out a long screech.

"AAH!"

"What are you doing, perv!" Naruto was about to Ransengan Sasuke but Sasuke immediately shushed him up. "Moron! Stop talking, they'll find us!" Naruto squeaked in response.

A sound Nin outside thought. 'We've already found you…We can hear you…'

"Oh crap! That's right!" Naruto suddenly realized. Another sound Nin shook his masked face. 'Are they really ninjas!?'

"What should we do? This has gotten really bad."

Yeah, real bad. About five to four sound Nins were standing beside the innocent crate, and all were thinking the same thoughts: Kill them.

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked down from his perch above the tree. "What are they doing? That's quite a pinch they are in…"

So thanks to Kakashi, the mission ended successfully. Sasuke and Naruto also got over their difficulties, but... For failing their special teamwork-building mission, they were presented with a supplementary mission as a punishment.

"So…that means you're making us finish all this weeding before the end of them day." Sasuke clarified. Naruto scratched his face. "…Weeding? Which one aren't the weeds?"

Kakashi answered cheerfully, "Of course! There's no guarantee!"

And what lay out before them was an unused forbidden zone… filled with clumps of bushes and weeds.

- ☆ TIGHTLY PACKED PANIC ☆ -

A SasuNaru Doujinshi into a Fanfic

**Authoress Notes**: Alright! The chapter is done Think I should put in one more? Ehehe… I dunno too. So it will depend if I am lazy or not! But I don't care, I am not tardy!


End file.
